Harry Potter Wiki:Ród White`ów
thumb|336pxSzlachetny i Nowożytny ród White`ów – fikcyjny czarodziejski ród założony przez Potterhead 5 sierpnia 2013 roku. Historia :„''Rodzinka się rozrasta...” :—Notabene thumb|left|270px|Herb roduRód ten ma "szlachetne" pochodzenie. Powstał w imponującym tempie pół godziny, po długich sporach i niezliczonej ilości nieporozumień. Jego największym osiągnięciem jest to, że jeszcze istnieje. Cynicy często szydzą z tego faktu, jednak jest grupa szanujących ród ludzi, którzy doceniają to, bo przecież w dzisiejszym świecie, pełnym okrucieństwa i rozwiązłości, White'owie są jak światełko w tunelu, opoka, jedyna nadzieja ludzkości. Dzięki nim możemy śmiało patrzeć w przyszłość. Nestorami rodziny są babcia Sensualna oraz dziadek Karu. Mają troje dzieci: Animagię, Drętwotę oraz Michnara, czworo wnucząt: GinnyWeasley, wydziedziczoną Dorkas, Notabene i Kamilab. Niedawno na świat przyszły też prawnuki, Mędrzec i ILoveDracoMalfoy. Do rodziny dołączył też adoptowany prawnuk Pifan. Członkowie rodu wspólnie zdecydowali, że ich kwatera główna będzie znajdować się na Chat Place 21, a ich symbolem rozpoznawczym zostanie marchewka. Relacje thumb|Herb rodu W czasie tworzenia rodu nie obyło się bez licznych kłótni i sprzeczek. Przykładowe nieporozumienia: :"Och szalony świat. Szalone miasto. Szaleni wy. Szalony JA''" - Drętwota w napadzie spontanicznej doskonałości. :"Kamil! Gdzie mój pierścionek do cholery?!" - Partyzantka :"Dałem go Notabene. Spadam, bo matka zaraz talerzem we mnie rzuci" - Kamilb :"MARCHEWKA TO WAŻNY ELEMENT NASZEJ RODZINY!" - Notabene :"Wy niedobre glonojady marchwii chcecie się pozbyć, toć dla nas marchew to jak dla muzułmanów Koran!" - Karu :"wiedziałam od dawna że Śródziemniak czuje do Ciebie miętę" - Animagia do Noty po ślubie :"Dobry zwyczaj - wydziedziczaj!" :"O, bardzo dobry pomysł Ginny. Ja już mojemu mężowi zrobię taki prezent, że wtedy już nie będzie tylko mój" - Jeynet do Ginny podczas rozmowy o adopcji :"Ja jestem spokojny...Gdzie ja schowałem tego kałacha co go w 44 zawinąłem temu Ruskiemu dozorcy?" ''- Karu :"Cholera jasna ta Sensualna wszystko mi w tym domu przestawia...i nie wiem gdzie jest ten kałach, niech go znajdę..."'' :"O mam tego kałacha, liczę do 5 i go używam!" - rozmowa Karu i Jeynet gdy ten chciał zabić Krystiana a ona go powstrzymywała :"Przejdź na Islam, będziesz mógł mieć dwie żony" - Mędrzec do Krystiana podczas rozmowy o Ginny i Jeynet Członkowie *Karu - Brat KS i mąż Sensualnej. *Sensualna - Żona Karu i siostra JustynyWeasley. *Michnar - Syn Karu i Sensi. *Animagia - Córka Karu i Sensi, żona Mariox. *Mariox - Mąż Animagi. *Krystianwolski - Mąż GinnyWeasley. *GinnyWeasley - Córka (wydziedziczonego) Drętwody. *Kamilb - Syn Animagi i Mariox. *Partyzantka - Żona Kamilb. *Notabene - Córka Animagi i Mariox. *Dorkas (wydziedziczona) *Partyzantka - Żona Kamilb. *Astor - Mąż Notabene. *Jeynet Syera - Córka Justyny i Monteza. *Mędrzec - Syn Kamilb i Partyzantki. *KobietaZblizną (KS) - Siostra Karu i żona Addamka. *Addamek09 - Mąż KS. *Korra02 - Adoptowana córka Addamka i KS. *IloveDracoMalfoy - Ćórka Krystiana i Ginny. *Bliżej Niezidentyfikowane Filipińskie Dziecko (Pifan) - Adoptowany syn Notabene i Astora. *JustynaWeasley - Siostra Sensi i żona Monteza. *Montez - Mąż Justyny. Astor thumb|264px|Zdjęcie ślubne Astora wraz z ukochaną NotabenePrzyjaciel połowy rodziny rodu White'ów. Tylko połowy bo drugiej połowy nie zna. Jest szalenie przystojnym młodzieńcem, z śródziemnomorską opalenizną oraz amerykańskim akcentem. Uparty i elokwentny, zawsze stara się postawić na swoim dzięki inteligentnym i dowcipnym argumentom. Niektórzy pragneli, aby Astor został ciocią, ale gorzko się pomylili, ponieważ stał się największym adoratorem pań z rodu White'ów. Niektóre z nich twierdzą, że na Astorze ciąży klątwa, nałożona na niego przez jednobrwistego mściciela. Astor został mianowany Osobistym Doradcą i Zaufanym Pomywaczem szlachetnej Panny Notabene, która uważa go za wybitnie uroczego młodzieńca. W wolnych chwilach Astor i Notabene skrycie romansują ze sobą, a gdy tego nie robią, Astor czuje się strasznie zazdrosny. W wolnych chwilach walczy z niedociągnięciami prawnymi. Największa liczba serduszek na gobelinie rodowym jasno świadczy, że jest najbardziej lubianą osobą z całego tego towarzystwa. Niedługo po tym jak stał się przyjacielem rodziny, skrycie przed częścią rodziny pobrał się z Notabene, ponieważ para chciała, aby wszystko wyszło bardzo romanycznie. Ku rozczarowaniu Astora, część rodziny poparła ich ślub, przez co magia tego wydarzenie troszeczkę opadła. Jednak mimo to Astor i Notabene czuli się szalenie szcześliwi, dlatego postanowili przygarnąć dziecko. Po wybitnie długim okresie określania jego imienia, postanowili nazwać go Pifan (skrót od: Przygarnięty Imigrant Filipińczyk Astora (i) Notabene). thumb|left|230px|Karu i Sensualna Karu Nestor rodu White`ów, ministrant i katolik. Zjawił się w sobotę i od razu bez pardonu z Oolą próbował zagarnąć wikię oraz czat dla siebie. Mimo swego sędziwego wieku jest bardzo przystojny, ma ładną siwą brodę, oraz długie włosy w stylu Dumbledore'a. Często zanudza opowieściami z młodości o relacjach z kobietami. Skrycie podkochuje się w kobietach z rodu White`ów, jednej dał nawet swój numer telefonu, lubi także cukierki, które je na kilogramy, ku zazdrości Sensualnej i Notabene. Jego partnerką w opiece nad rodem Whiteów jest babcia Sensualna, z którą często się kłóci, choć oboje się często droczą nie pomijając złośliwości. Amator gotowanej marchewki. W obozie jenieckim wmówiono mu, że jest bardzo zdrowa, jednak nestor nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że podczas gotwania witaminy zostają zniszczone. Żyje w tej niewiedzy od przeszło czterdziestu ośmiu lat. Przekonany o kompletnym zdeprawowaniu młodzieży, podejrzewa swoją wnuczkę Notabene o nieczyste myśli. Woli trzymać ją z dala od przyjaciela rodziny, Astora. Gdy młodzieniec jest zbyt blisko (około pięćdziesięcu metrów od Noty), dziadek ładuje kałacha ukradniętego rosyjskiemu dozorcy podczas ucieczki z łagru. Po wielu przebojach udzielił swej wnuczce pozwolenia na ślub z Astorem, co spowodowało, że reszta członków rodziny zaczęła go podejrzewać o chorobę Alzhaimera. Sensualna Zielonooka nestorka rodu White`ów, wspólnie z Karu sprawuje piecze nadthumb|156px|Sensualna (pierwsza od lewej)z córką Animagią i wnuczką Notabene. rodem. Hamuje despotyczne zapędy swego partnera. I jako jedyna z rodu potrafi go uspokoić gdy zaczyna za dużo przynudzać o swoich kobietach z młodych lat. Często, aby odreagować stresy związane z małżeństwem znika w cybernetycznej przestrzeni pisząc bloga. Kocha swoją wnuczkę Notabene i nie podejrzewa jej o nieczyste myśli w odróżnieniu od swego stety, niestety męża. Lubi mu dogryzać i się nawzajem z nim wyzłośliwiać. Sensualna nie zazdrości Karu posiadania zębów (on nie wie), dzięki czemu on w odróżnieniu od niej może jeść cukierki. Mimo trzymania swego partnera na krótkiej smyczy i hamowania jego despotycznych zapędów jest mu szczerze oddana oraz jak na swój wiek ładna i nadal ruda. Wyruszyła w podróż w poszukiwaniu kominka podłączonego do sieci Fiuu na ulicy Pokątnej oraz prywatnych komnat Pomony. Kobieta z blizną Kobieta z blizną pseudonim artystyczny KS, co jest skrótem od KuroShiro, co znaczy biało-czarny; siostra Karu, która wraz z nim podejrzewa młodzież (zwłaszcza Astora i Notabene) o zdeprawowanie. Zajmuje się rysowaniem i, gdy nie ma Sensualnej, pomocą Karu w zapanowaniu nad trudną młodzieżą, w odróżnieniu od swojego brata, który by najchętniej sięgnął po pasek, stara się być cierpliwa i tłumaczyć dzieciom co robią źle, co nie znaczy, że nie umie być groźna. Z powodu dziwnego brzmienia "Kobieta z blizną" członkowie rodu zwracają się skrótowo, po prostu KS. Żeńska wersja Harry'ego Pottera z tą różnicą, że zamiast blizny na czole ma bliznę na dłoni. 27 września wyszła za Addamka. Addamek Jest Frencuzem z bogatej rodziny, który wyprowadził się do Włoch by mieszkać w Dworku na Szczycie Alpejskiej Góry. Często odwiedzał rodzinny kraj i Anglię, podczas jednej z podruży poznał Kobietę Z Blizną w której się zakochał. Dzięki KS poznał pozostąłych członków rodziny, szczegulnie zaprzyjaźnił się z jej bratem Karu i Mędrcem. 27 września ożenił się z KS i zamieszkali razem w Alpach. Kamilb Synuś Animagii i Marioxa, brat Notabene oraz doskonały tatuś Mędrca. Pod jego nieobecność został zorganizowany ślub z Partyzantką i narodzenie synka. Ma wrodzoną słabość do krytykowania Biebera i Mody na sukces, czego nie pochwalają inni członkowie rodu. Lubi kłócić się z Dorkas11 i wkurzać mamę na PW. Przez długi czas miał problemy z określeniem płci siostry, lecz po wielu terapiach zaczął sobie to przyswajać. Chce rzucić palenie, ale członkowie rodu uniemożliwiają mu to nie chcąc dać mu 10 zł na Nickwitin. Animagia Mamusia większości użytkowników (z tego powodu określana niekiedy mianem Molly Weasley), służy radą, thumb|left|218px|Animagia z mężem.wsparciem i całym sercem o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Żyje w zgodzie ze wszystkimi, chociaż ojciec jej nie od zawsze pochwalał poczynania swojej córci. Spotkało się to z chwilowym i leciutkim buntem reszty rodziny. Razem z mężem, uroczym i szlachetnym Marioxem, mają dwójkę bardzo zdolnych dzieci: córkę Notabene, która odziedziczyła łagodność i pazur po rodzicach, i syna Kamila, zadziornego, ale w pozytywnym znaczeniu brzdąca. Według swojego papci jest cierpliwą i łagodną panią domu, oraz w odróżnieniu od nestorów nie podejrzewa tak często swojej córki o zdeprawowanie, ponadto pomaga jej w zdobyciu miłości życia Notabene czyli Astora. Ma ładne błękitne oczy a także piękne okrągłe usta. Często też kłóci się ze swym ojcem, do czasu przybycia matki Sensualnej, z którą wspólnie obezwładniają argumentami i mową biednego Karu. Najmilsza dla swego papy jest wtedy gdy potrzebuje jego samochodu. Szczególnym ciosem była dla niej decyzja Karu o przekazaniu w spadku owego pojazdu przyjacielowi, a nie, jak drzewniej bywało, członkom rodziny. Mimo tego, że nie wypada, to ubiera się jak nastolatka, czym doprowadza do szału swego papę. Od niedawna rozpoczęła proces integracji długo nieobecnego (i, nawiasem mówiąc, nieco zdezorientowanego) męża Marioxa z resztą rodziny. Notabene Zielonooki smarkacz (jak pieszczotliwie nazywa ją dziadziuś Karu) Animagii i Marioxa, siostra Kamilab. Przez długi czas duża grupa osób miała problemy z określeniem jej płci, co jest bardzo zastanawiające, gdyż wielokrotnie wypowiadała się na różnorakich forach używając rodzaju żeńskiego. Do najbardziej zagubinych należał jej własny brat, Kamilb. Do niedawna nie miała swojej drugiej połówki, co niezmiernie martwio jej matkę, choć bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że troszczyła się o symetrię drzewka genealogicznego. Animagii szczególnie przeszkadzał czarujący przyjaciel rodziny, który przycupnął z boku, czy jeszcze bardziej psuło obrazek. W związku z tym pragnęła go wyswatać z córką. Nota (bo tak też jest nazywana) za namową swego przyjaciela Astora próbowała swych sił w aktorstwie. On sam został jej Osobistym Doradcą i Zaufanym Pomywaczem. Romansuje z Astorem i w sumie się cieszy, że jest jeszcze o nią zazdrosny. W ramach wdzięczności za dobre rady, Notabene zaczęła rysować fan arty na jego Wikę. Rozszerzyła też swoją działalność na rodzimą Harry Potter Wiki, gdzie familia przyjmowała jej bazgroły z czystej uprzejmości. Do niedawna uznawana przez dziadka za niekompetentnego popaprańca, musiała przez pół nocy pisać sobie obronę. W końcu jednak Nestor ją zaakceptował i zdecydował się na obdarowanie wnuczki swoimi ukochanymi cukierkami, choć nadal uważał ją za małego zboczeńca. Notka jest ulubienicą babci Sensualnej. Lubią wymianę podniosłych myśli (na przykład o marchwi). Po wielogodzinnych pertraktacjach z częścią rodziny, postanowiła wyjść za mąż za Astora, swojego bardzo Osobistego Doradcę, mimo to, że nie dał jej pierścionka. Para stwierdziła, że bardziej liczy się to co jest w serduszku, a nie błyskotka. Po szalonym ślubie, przygarneła wraz mężem Bliżej Niezidentyfikowane Filipińskie Dziecko, które nazwali Pifan. GinnyWeasley GinnyWeasley to córka Drętwoty i Jagi, siostra Dorkas, żona Krystianawolskiego i dobra matka ILoveDracoMalfoy. Sama została zaskoczona iż poślubiła Krystianawolskiego. Zna tylko część rodu, a dowiedziała się o nim niedawno. Jest młoda, ale wie co nieco o jego członkach. Kłóciła się ze swoją kuzynką Notabene, ale, niestety wszystko się ułożyło. Było jej bardzo smutno z tego powodu, gdyż chciała jeszcze ponaciągać się z Notą. Należy też do osób, którym z trudnością przychodziło skojarzenie płci kuzynki. Ginny to niebieskooka dziewczyna (a właściwie już kobieta) z rudymi włosami, która dosyć powoli rozumuje. Odziedziczyła urodę po swojej mamie. Po dziadku Karu odziedziczyła upodobanie do marchwi. Uwielbia je jeść. W niepojętych odmętach jej umysłu powstają całkowicie abstrakcyjne historyjki, które wprawiają resztę rodziny w konsternację. Uwielbia też siedzenie na komputerze, choć nikt nie rozumie, co zabawnego widzi w tej czynności. Poza tym istnieje ryzyko, że sprzęt w końcu załamie się pod ciężarem dziewczyny. Dziewczyna lubi też czytać, grać w szachy czarodziejów oraz grać w quidditcha na Błyskawicy. W rozmowach White`ów wiele osób spostrzega, iż została ona sierotą, gdyż jej obaj rodzice zostali wydziedziczeni. Nie rusza jej to. Nie załamała się, gdy jej siostra została wydziedziczona. Gdy ładnie poprosi, dostanie od ojca prawie wszystko. Kilka razy po kłótni z córką była bliska odejściu z rodu. W głowie miała też myśli o wydziedziczeniu swojej córki, jednak syn Kamilab i Partyzantki; Mędrzec, zrujnował jej plan mówiąc, że nie można już wydziedziczać. Nieustannie próbuje namówić swojego męża na kolejną córkę lub więcej dzieci, lecz on odwleka ten temat. Partyzantka Piękna i atrakcyjna brunetka, lat wystarczającą. Kochająca żona Kamila i matka Mędrca. Przykładna, schludna, sprawiedliwa. Pomysłodawczyni wpychania dzieci do psiej budy, gdy są niegrzeczne, oraz producentka TVM: Nie bądź cham. Prawdziwa głowa rodziny z nosem do interesów. Oszczędza wtedy, kiedy zaprzepaszcza pieniądze męża. Ma cudowne relacje z siostrą męża- Notabene i synem Mędrcem. W wolnych chwilach ogląda "M jak mdłąści" i "Barwy nędzy"- jej ulubione seriale. Pracuje jako producentka większości firm. Niedawno wygrała program "Kuchenne rewolucje", będąc najlepszym pasztetem. ILoveDracoMalfoy/Luna ILoveDracoMalfoy to jedyna córka GinnyWeasley i Krystianawolskiego. Jej babcią i dziadkiem są Jaga i Drętwota, a prababcią i pradziadkiem zostali Sensualna i Karu. Jest jedną z najmłodszych potomków rodu White`ów. To szaro-niebieskooka czarownica, która swoje szaleństwo odziedziczyła po dziadku Drętwocie. Odziedziczyła po nim również lenistwo. Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu rodziny ILoveDracoMalfoy nie lubi marchwi, co jest dziwne, gdyż jej matka i ojciec je lubią. Przyszła na świat w ten dzień kiedy został adoptowany Pifan. Do jej ulubionych zajęć należy czytanie, granie w quidditcha, oglądania filmów, granie przed komputerem i czarowanie. Choć jest niewiarygodnym leniem jest wytrwała i dąży do doskonałości. Pieszczotliwie nazywana jest Luną. Krystianwolski/HAZZA Krystianwolski to czarodziej półkrwi, który ożenił się z GinnyWeasley po tym jak podała mu Eliksir Miłosny za rozkazem swojego ojca Drętwoty, który chciał żeby jego córka wreszcie wyszła za mąż. Po kilku latach mieli córkę ILoveDracoMalfoy. Teściowa Jaga cały czas sprzeczała się temu małżeństwu, ponieważ bała się co powie reszta rodziny, jeśli dowie się że użyto Eliksiru Miłości. Gdy eliksir przestał działać i zobaczył jak ułożyło mu się życie postanowił kontynuować swoje życie małżeńskie, nie tylko z powodu pięknej żony, ale także herbu rodziny, ponieważ miał ,,bzika,,'' na punkcie marchwi. Okazało się również że uwielbia czarną magię, i zawsze dąży do swojego wyznaczonego celu. Flirtuje z wszystkimi dziewczynami z rodu,Notabene i Animagia traktują go za to prądem. za co Nestor rodu - Karu wywala go z czatu, ale nie można ukryć że się lubią i dość dobrze dogadują. Jest on wampirem pieszczotliwie, i groźnie nazywany HAZZĄ. Lubi pić krew z członków z rodu. Wraz z żoną GinnyWeasley i córką ILoveDracoMalfoy mają dwie Wille. Kupili je za kilkanaście milionów galeonów, które wygrali w konkursie. Michnar Kawaler, syn Sensualnej i Karu. Żony nie ma, ponieważ kiedy przyjechał z wakacji wszystkie były już zajętę. Z niecierpliwością czeka na jakiś rozwód, ale szanse są nikłe (przecież White'owie to taka zgodna rodzinka). Jest jednak jeszcze młody, co jest dość pocieszające. Marzy mu się praca w Wizengamocie, wciąż zbiera pieniądze, aby dla stanowiska przekupić Ministra Magii. Całkiem sprawiedliwy, uwielbia się kłócić i nie boi się wygłaszać swojego zdania (najczęściej w głosowaniach). Szczery do bólu - woli to niż kłamstwo, które ma pocieszyć. Ma dobre relacje z większością rodziny. Nałożył podobno klątwe na Śródziemniaka (o, której była już mowa) za kilka konfliktów z tą osobą. Często pojawia się na spotkaniach rodzinnych (wieczorem na chacie). Jeynet Czarownica czystej krwi, pół wila. Jest to dowcipna i wrażliwa kobieta o optymistycznych poglądach. Jej mężem jest Mędrzec za którego wyszła po bardzo krótkim czasie. W czasach uczęszczania do Hogwartu jej domem był Slytherin. Razem z mężęm na prezent ślubny dostali Smoka którego Jeynet nazwała Derecto (prezent od JustynyWeasley i Monteza) Kota Rademenesa (od Notabeny) i Dom (od Krystianawolskiego i GinnyWealey) oraz galeony. Jej drugie imię to Syera które powstało na skutek walnięcia dłońmi w klawaiturę. Ma dobre relacje z członkami rodu. Podejrzewa męża że przy tworzeniu jednego z horkruksów zabił adoptowaanego syna Notabene i Astora. Żyje w zgodzie z rodziną. Skrycie interesuje się czarną magią jest również specjalistką od magicznych stwożeń i marzy o hodowli jednorożców oraz pegazów w celu krzyżowania ich. Sprytnie manipuluje swoim mężem który próbuje bronić się jak tylko może, ale w końcu jej ulega. Często znika na noc ale tłumaczy się że praca ją wzywa .Kto wie, co robi w wolnym czasie. Ostatnio było spore poruszenie tym że zdradziła swojego męża z Krystianemwolskim jednak Mędrzec wybaczył jej zdradę poniewąz uznał że to nie z jej wina gdyż Krystian podał jej eliksir miłosny, ten jednak tłumaczy się że to wszystko przez to że Jeynet jest pół willą i to jej uroda kazała mu to zrobić. Jednak po krótkim czasie Mędrzec i Jeynet wzieli rozwód, tym razem z jego winy. Rozwodu udzielił im Karu. Mędrzec Najmłodszy z rodu, syn Kamilab i Partyzantki. Mędrzec jest, jak twierdzą inni, dość bystrym młodzieńcem, chociaż on sam uważa zupełnie inaczej. Do niedawna często miał myśli samobójcze, ale jak narazie "ataki" ustały. Jego głównym zajęciem jest montowanie filmików ku uciesze rodziny. Ostatnio zaczął interesować się czarną magią. Stworzył 15 horkruksów, ale z powodu zbyt wielkiego osłabienia okazał skruchę, przez co został mu tylko jego Kostur, kupiony podczas jednego z wielu jego wyjazdów służbowych w Rzymie. Największym szacunkiem darzy Babcię Animagię i Ciocię Notabene. Jego wygląd otacza aura tajemniczości mimo, że został uwieczniony na obrazie rodzinnym. Jego ulubionym atrybutem, a zarazem symbolem jest nóż motylkowy z wygrawerowanym napisem "Śmierć to dopiero początek''". JustynaWeasley To dziewczyna, która ma szaro-zielone oczy i krótkie brązowe włosy. Jej status krwi - czysta. Jest także ćwierć wilą. Jako była uczennica Hogwartu- była ona Ślizgonką. Justyna to dziewczyna, która czasem żyje we własnym świecie i chodzi z głową w chmurach. Jej największe marzenie to zmienić świat na lepsze oraz posiadanie bardzo długich włosów. Justyna boi się czarnej magi, przez co w ogóle jej nie praktykuje. Justyna jest byłą żoną Drętwoty, a obecnie jest żoną Monteza. Jest również siostrą Sensualnej i szwagerką Karu. Na ogół dobrze się dogaduje ze swoją rodziną- przynajmniej taką ma nadzieje. Wspólnie z mężem Montezem dali łapówkę odpowiednim służbom, dzięki czemu mogą trzymać smoka, który okazał się smoczycą o imieniu Safira. Od 27.09.2013 jest szefową departamentu edukacji magicznej w ministerstwie magii. Montez Jest to bardzo przystojny młodzieniec o kruczoczarnych włosach i zielonych oczach. Jest czarodziejem czystej krwi, pochodzi z bardzo szanowanej i zamożnej czarodziejskiej rodziny. Jako uczeń w Hogwarcie należał do domu Roweny Ravenclaw. Interesuje się zwalczaniem czarnej magii, nie praktykuje jej. Montez jest mężem Justyny Weasley, mieszka wraz z żoną w Dolinie Godryka. Razem z żoną dali łapówkę odpowiednim służbą, aby mogli posiadać smoka, która okazała się smoczycą o imieniu Safira. Mienie rodu White'ów *Dom na Chat Place 21 - Siedziba główna rodu, dom rodzinny pradziadków. *Worek marchewki *Safira - Smoczyca Justyny i Monteza. *Dercto- Smok Jeynet i Mędrca *Polonez *Addamkowy dworek - To luksusowy i stary dom Addamka który został wybudowany w Alpach na terenie Włoch. *Whitowa Willa - To piękny, luksusowy i olbrzymi dom GinnyWeasley, Krystianawolskiego i ILoveDracoMalfoy znajdujący się we Wielkiej Brytanii, w Londynie. *Druga Willa (szklana) - To piękna luksusowa, szklana, duża oraz druga willa GinnyWeasley, Krystianawolskiego i ILoveDracoMalfoy znajdująca się w Los Angeles (tymczasowo mieszka w niej Jeynet). Portret rodzinny Dnia 15 sierpnia 2013 roku, został namalowany obraz przedstawiający Rodzinę White'ów. Jego autorem jest jedna z największych artystek XXI wieku, Notabene. Obraz ten przedstawia, od lewej: Animagię, Mędrca, Karu, Sensualną, Notabene, Astora i uśmiechniętego brodacza, który akurat się jakoś przypałętał, znanego także jako Drętwota. Rodzinka white.jpg|Rodzina White'ów RiJ.jpg|Montez i Justyna Weasley